The Last
by Slashypotterness
Summary: A Request Fic FOr YAOI addicted Kat--- The first time Draco and Harry share "I love yous" may end up being rather tragic.


Authors note: This is a request fic for YAOI addicted Kat, I hope you like it ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue.

My father is in jail, the damn Ministry is trying to press the dementors kiss on him, which, of course, is not going to happen because the evidence they collected is circumstantial at best. Still, the ministry wants to take my father's life from him or at least his soul. 

Ok, so I am not a practically dumb person, I realize that chances are my father is as guilty as sin but he is still my father and I would prefer that he be not in jail or without a soul, call me selfish or whatever but that is just the way it is.

Presently I am sitting in potions class next to the reason my father is incarcerated. If it were any other person, I would hex them for having the audacity to get my father locked up. Unfortunately, for me, the person responsible is Harry Potter, better known lately as my boyfriend. I cannot very well hex my boyfriend, at least not innless I broke up with him first which I am strong considering.

It is not like I do not like him and I confess I am really not that angry with him. It is not as if he meant to get my father arrested, I realize this, as I said, I am not a particularly dumb person. It comes down to pride and respect for my father. How can I remain with someone that my father not only hates but also is in jail because? It is just not the Malfoy thing to do so I have no choice, I'll have to talk with Harry before dinner, he might hate me, but like I said there is no choice really.

~~~*~~~

I see my boyfriend, soon to be ex-boyfriend making his way down the great staircase. He smiles at me like usually.

"Hello Drackey, you are not going to believe the conversation I just had" he said leading his nickname for me slide off his tongue.

"Harry we need to talk" I say, wondering if those words alone let him know what was about to come "I really like you, you know that right?"

He just stares at me with his green eyes not saying anything, I can tell he is confused and if I am not mistaken looks as if he might shed some tears. Yes, he definitely knows what is about to come.

"I don't want to make this harder than it has to be but…" I began.

"Why" he says, not even letting me finishing breaking up with him "What did I do?"

"Nothing" I say instinctively. He always thinks he is doing something wrong and I'm always saying nothing but this time he did do something, he got my father arrested and although it was not his fault it was the reason we were breaking up.

"I love you" he said.

It was sad really, that was the first time he had said it and he says it while we are breaking up, talk about poetic justice "I just need break, with everything going on with my family I…we can be friends just not" I don't want to completely crush him, well maybe right now I kind of do but I know once everything cools down I'd feel beyond guilty for doing it.

"I love you," he says again and I could not help but roll my eyes. What is he trying to accomplish? Does he think I am going to grab him in my arms and tell him I love him also and that we will work it all out.

"I love you" he says for the third time.

"Stop it!" I yelled back "I don't feel the same way Potter, we are not together anymore, it just can't happen."

"Potter…I am Potter again" he says, looking down at his feet. I had always hated when he looked down at his feet, it showed how insecure he was. I could not very well tell him not to anymore though. "So are we enemies again?"

"I told you, we can be friends but…"

I did not get to finish my sentence because Harry had turned heel and started walking or more like running away from me, I guess I was not as gently as I thought.

~~~*~~~

That evening I was sitting in the common room trying to get some of my potions homework done when Pansy Parkinson came in the room holding a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands.

"I wish I had an awesome boyfriend like you," she said with a pout.

I debated whether or not to tell her that Harry and I had just broken up but decided against it. She was rather attached to the Gryffindor, she might end up yelling my ear off until all hours of the night, and I am just not in the mood for that.

"Don't you want to know why he is awesome?" she said, seeming disappointed that I had not asked.

I shrug, I really did not want to know but Pansy was going to tell me anyhow so why even bother responding.

She frowned, no doubt do to my -do not give a damn attitude- and handed me the paper. I raised an eyebrow but took it all the same, skimming over the article that had obvious got her so excited.

**Boy Who Lives Claims that Lucius Malfoy was not present at the ministry doing the Death Eater Raid….more one page 35**

"Oh Merlin" I say my mouth hanging open.

I hear Pansy start to go on about how wonderful my boyfriend is and how happy she is for me but for the most part I tuned her out, after all her facts were wrong. Harry was indeed wonderful but he was no longer my boyfriend.

"I got to go" I say to her and dart out of the common room. I just had to find Harry and make this right somehow. I could not believe I had been so stupid.

I darted to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as I could and nearly strangled a first year until they finally let me in. Once I got there, I had to strangle another first year into telling me that Harry was not in his room but with Dumbledork.

I wanted to scream, but being a Slytherin I decided that rational would be better in this situation so instead I went up to Harry's room and grabbed his invisibility cloak figuring I'd need it if I was going to find a way into the headdisasters chambers. I knew darn well that man did not like me and if he knew Harry and I broke up he would most likely do everything in his power to make sure we remained that way.

Rushing down the halls I arrived to Dumbledore's chambers in time to see him just heading out, perfect I thought as I put the invisibility cloak over me and rushed through the portrait before it closed.

"Harry!" I yelled out before I spotted the Gryffindor lying on the bed, Dumbeldor's bed, which I have to admit was a little disturbing.

"Merlin Harry can you forgive me?" I said, not even caring that Malfoys are not ones to apologize "I saw the paper."

"I wasn't angry," Harry said softly "hurt but not angry."

"Can we just forget everything about today ever happened?" I asked hopefully, I just wanted to take him, kiss him and have my boyfriend back.

He, however, did not look like he wanted to do the same thing, in fact he looked rather sad and I could not tell for the life of me why.

"Dracky" he finally says in a voice that if I was being honest frightened me "I'm a horocrux."

A what? Does he mean those things that keep you-know-who alive? Well, ok I could see why that might have him upset but that was hardly important right now.

"We will think of something, it will be ok," I say, trying to sound reassuring but really, I just don't care right now, I just want to know he truly forgives me.

"It's already been taken care of," Harry whispered looking over to the nightstand.

I follow his gaze and see a vial next to it, a vial having the remnants of some sort of green liquid. There are only a few potions I know of that are a shade of green and all of them are…

"Poison? Harry you didn't, Harry please tell me you didn't?" I yelled.

"I had come to tell you what Dumbledore said when…"

"No, Harry no" I say as I feel my face heat up. "We need to get you to the hospital, we need" I was cut off by Harry's gently hand on resting on my face.

"I'm sorry, if I knew you'd be so upset I would not have taken it," he said.

"No, Harry please…we need to get you to the hospital we need to…." I couldn't speak anymore as Harry's hand slipped down my face "No" I cry as the boy I loved eyes started to flutter "you can't die" I say "don't die."

He cannot leave me, he just can't, he was all I had. My mother was a bucket of bolts after my father was arrested, my father was…well arrested and could even end up with the Dementors kiss, Harry was the only thing I had to look forward to.

"I love you Harry please don't leave me," I said laying my head on his chest.

"That was the first time you ever said that to me, I love you too Drackey" he says right before he closes his eyes.

"No, Harry come back, don't die, Harry!" he yelled shaking him "No, no I'm sorry please, please come back Harry I love you" I say but I know he couldn't hear me. The first I love you I ever said to him would be the last "Oh please…please…please…please…." 

~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

"Ridiculous!" yelled Professor Lupin "Mr. Malfoy….Mr. Malfoy…Draco say something"

Draco did not respond to the werewolf's calls, instead, he stood in place staring blankly into space.

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson said walking up to her friend "Draco, are you alright"

"Malfoy" Crabbe and Goyle yelled in union, not being able to figure out why their leader was just standing there like that.

Professor Lupin walked up the blonde and gave him a gently shake successful snapping him out of whatever kind of daze he had been in "its ok, I know it must have hurt but its ok"

Draco moved himself from the professor grip, not liking to be touched especially by werewolves who he was still quite afraid of "Can I go down to the hospital wing?" he asked.

Professor Lupin just nodded and wrote the blonde out a pass.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Draco shoved the pass in his pocket and made his way to the hospital wing. When he arrived, he was pleased to see that it was void of Madame Pomfrey or any of the professors who might have been hanging around.

"Harry" he said softly as he walked up to the bed that held his boyfriend "How are you feeling?"

The Gryffindor's eyes fluttered open as he forced a weak smile "I'm alright, how were classes?"

Draco shrugged, "Snape gave us an impossible potion. Trelawny foretold your death even though you weren't there to hear it. Flitwick had a bizarre hairpiece on…that was the high light of the day really. Oh and Professor Lupin is substituting for Umbridge who is most likely never coming back and will be lucky is she avoids Azkaban" he said picking up Harry's hand which still had the trace of –I will not tell lies- on it.

"We um…did Bogarts again but this time mutated ones," Draco explained.

"Are those the ones that throw you into an alternative reality of the sorts?" Harry questioned.

"Yup, something like that" the blonde replied, taking a seat on the edge of Harry's bed "I'm sorry about your godfather."

Harry smiled and took his boyfriends hand "It's alright. I'm sorry about your father."

"It's alright" Draco said with a weak smile "He brought it on himself really, I suppose. At least I still have a father, I should be thankful."

"I could, you know testify in his favor," Harry offered.

"No, don't….don't lie. What he did to you and your friends was wrong."

"Are you sure?" Harry said, honestly surprised that Draco would turn down a chance to get his father off.

"Yes, I'm positive." Draco said with an affirmative nod.

"You really are the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for" Harry said pressing a light kiss on Draco's lips.

"You are not so bad yourself Potter. You know….I love you," he said, blushing lightly as the last part.

"You love me?" Harry said, his green eyes sparkling at the prospect "I love you too."

"You bloody well better" Draco said brushing some of Harry's messy hair out of his face.

It was the first time Draco and Harry had ever shared the words "I love you" but Draco was going to make sure it was not the last and he would be keeping an annoyingly close eye on Dumbledork, that was for sure.


End file.
